Tempo Academy/Classes
Tempo Academy has a plethora of classes to aid Architects in their own pursuits, be they related to their role in the Macroverse or for personal gains. Many of these classes are taught by nameless Tempo Academy staff. Architecture Classes Architects have the ability to create, but where do they even begin with that? These classes offer a range of topics to help Architects formulate ideas and apply them practically in such a way that their creations turn out exactly the way they want them to. Classes include: *'Alchemy '- The study of combining substances to form other substances. Enhances the creation of concoctions. *'Automotion '- The study of motors. Enhances the creation of vehicles. *'Biology '- The study of life processes. Enhances the creation of simple lifeforms. **'Entomology '- The study of insects. Enhances the creation of bugs. *'Electronics '- The study of transistors and stuff. Enhances the creation of gadgets and machines. *'Gastronomy '- The study of food and cooking. Enhances the creation of food. *'Masonry '- The study of stoneworking. Enhances the creation of stone structures. **'Gemology '- The study of gems. Enhances the creation of gemstones. **'Pottery '- The study of clay and its uses. Enhances the creation of pottery. *'Mettalurgy '- The study of metals and engineering. Enhances the creation of metallic structures, weapons and armour. *'Psychology '- The study of behaviour and intelligence. Enhances the creation of intelligent lifeforms. Required prerequisites: Any Biology principle. *'Robotics '- The study of artificial intelligence. Enchances the creation of autonomous robots. Required prerequisites: Electronics. *'Transmutation '- The study of transforming things directly into other things. Enhances the ability to edit creations. Required prerequisites: Alchemy. *'Terraforming '- The study of planet structures and properties. Enhances the creation of planets. Unavailable to Tier 1 Architects. *'Textiles '- The study of fabrics. Enhances the creation of clothing, curtains and well... textile things. *'Void Studies '- The study of the void. Enhances erasure of one's own creations. Also enhances ability to create pocket dimensions. *'Woodworking '- The study of wood and engineering. Enhances the creation of wooden structures and weapons. Combat Classes Architects embark on dangerous missions, and what better way to prepare for them than in the Tempo Academy's training halls. Combat classes are divided into 2 divisions: The Elementalism Division focuses on use of secondary energy, whether it be magic, spiritual energy, chakra, chi, whatever. The Physical division focuses on mastering weaponry and martial arts. Elementalism Division *'Aeromancy '- The study of Wind Manipulation. *'Animancy '- The study of Animation. Also encompasses necromancy. *'Aquamancy '- The study of Water Manipulation. *'Chronomancy '- The study of Time Manipulation. *'Cosmomancy '- The study of Spatial Manipulation. *'Cryomancy '- The study of Cold Manipulation. *'Dark Arts '- The study of Shadow Manipulation. *'Electromancy '- The study of Lightning Manipulation. *'Ferromancy '- The study of Iron Manipulation. *'Geomancy '- The study of Earth Manipulation. *'Magicine '- The study of Healing abilities. *'Photomancy '- The study of Light Manipulation. *'Psychic Studies '- The study of psychic abilities, be it telekinesis, telepathy or other psychic powers. *'Pyromancy '- The study of Heat Manipulation. *'Summoning '- The study of Summoning. Physical Division *'Ballistics '- Practicing with various projectile weapons. **'Archery '- Practice with bows and arrows. Also includes crossbow training. **'Art of Throwing' - Practice with thrown weapons such as throwing knives, boomerangs and shuriken. **'Demolition '- Practice with explosives such as grenades. Also includes bomb defusal. **'Rifling '- Practice with handguns and rifles. Includes futuristic weaponry. *'Melee Classes' - Practicing with various melee weapons. **'Axemanship '- Axe practice. **'Bludgeoning '- Practice with blunt weapons. **'CQC '- Close Quarters Combat. Hand-to-hand combat practice. Also includes the use of knives and bladed gauntlets. **'Pikemanship '- Spear practice. **'Swordsmanship '- Sword practice. Arts Classes Architects may need to add some artistic flair to their creations. It's not always about function. These classes may help them in other ways as well. They could provide inspiration for creations, or even help with the discovery of a new hobby. Classes include: *'Acrobatics '- Classes on grace and gymnastic ability. *'Art '- How to draw. Helps with designing artistic creations. *'Dance '- Classes on well... dancing. *'Drama '- Acting and theatre classes. *'Literature '- Classes on writing and analysing written works. *'Music '- Classes on composing music and playing instruments. Miscallaneous Classes Classes that don't really fit into the above categories. Classes include: *'Arc History' - Classes about the Oasis lore. *'First Aid' - General first aid classes. *'Physical Education' - Various sporting classes. *'Mathematics '- Classes on algebra and the like. Boosts general precision. *'Minion Management' - Classes on managing creations that have sentience and asserting authority over them. *'Riding '- Classes on manoevouring on a mount. Includes horses, dragons, motorcycles, you name it.